A Whammy's House Prom
by BrilliantlyBold
Summary: Matt and Mello convince Rogers to hold a prom for the hardworking kids of Whammy's house. Rated M for language and YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

/\Matt/\

The door flew open and an angry Mello stormed in, threw his books on the floor, and flopped down face first onto his bed. "Fucking Near! I hate that kid!" Mello almost growled. This was a familiar scene. Every three weeks when the test scores and rankings were posted, you could count on Mello to be as moody as a bitch on her period. He would either be ecstatic that he had finally beaten Near on some stupid assignment, or pissed off because the little bugger had beaten him again. It was more often the latter.

"What happened this time, Mels?" I asked, knowing I would have to listen to an exceedingly drawn out rant about how unfair the teachers were. I never understand how those two could get so worked up over something as stupid as schoolwork, and I tried my hardest to stay out of it.

Mello flipped over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. I was sure that his mind was only a string of expletives currently, and I was surprised when he sounded almost civil. "Near fucking aced his critical thinking/logic formula exams and I only got a 97%. Fucking Near." Mello sighed angrily. "How'd you do on your exams, Matty?" He didn't look at me.

"Uhh… I don't really know. There was a crowd around the board where they posted the grades and I didn't feel like waiting until everyone else in the school was done looking, so I just left straight after class." I didn't care what I got as long as they didn't kick me out, actually. But I wasn't going to say that in front of Mello when he was in a mood like this.

Mello looked at me like he knew that I didn't care if I'd even passed. I shot him grin and lit up a cigarette.

"Put out the cancer stick or open the window." Mello threatened.

In retaliation I leaned over and blew a puff of smoke in his face. "Let's go for a walk instead. We can fuck with Rogers and tell him that the west wing is on fire."

"Or better yet, actually set the west wing on fire."

I laughed. There was the Mello I was best friends with.

\/Mello\/

We didn't actually set the west wing on fire, though that wasn't from lack of trying. On my part, anyway. When it got down to it, Matty flat out refused to do anything really destructive. So we just hid Near's toys again. Did I mention how much I hate Near? Fucking Near.

Anyway, I think we just now got to the part where I had another fucking brilliant idea. We were running down the easternmost corridor, away from this ape of a boy named Travis. (Matty and I stole his clothes while he was in the shower.) And it hit me. Something that that bastard Near would never be able to win. Because it was a popularity contest, and that snowflake of a boy, Near, had the social skills of a post-it note. The Whammy's House was going to have a prom.


	2. Chapter 2

\/Matt\/

"Matt. I have a plan."

I looked sideways at the blond as we rounded a corner and slid into an empty classroom. Travis (the naked bloke who was chasing us for stealing his clothes) ran past the door we were hiding behind in a very predictable fashion.

"Does this plan involve us not getting beat up by Travis?" I asked as I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"No. Even better. It involves payback. I _can_ beat Near at something." Mello informed me.

"Yeah, at eating the most amount of chocolate humanly possible and still having a girlish….." Oh shit. "I mean… Uhh….A manly, _muscular_, physique. Yeah."

"Good thing you didn't finish that thought, Matty." Mello glared at me and then burst out laughing. "Good one, though. I might try that. Challenge Near to a chocolate eating contest. Anyway….What is the one thing that Near can't do?"

"Get laid." I said right away. We both cracked up at the thought of Near getting some, and then simultaneously shuddered. Near. Getting laid. Ew.

"Come now Matty, we both know very well that Near is _asexual _and reproduces by _budding_." Mello said in a perfect imitation of Rogers in a snit. Then we were both laughing again.

"So what's the one thing Near can't do" I asked. I figured the sooner Mello revealed his crazy scheme, the sooner I could talk him out of it. Or maybe go along with it if it was actually a good plan.

"Friends. Near has the social ability of a jock strap. Less probably."

"True that Mells, but how are we going to use that against him?" I wondered where Mello was going with this.

"We're going to make Rogers give us…." he paused for dramatic effect and I rolled my eyes. "A Prom. We both know that you'd win prom king. It'd be the girls' vote and they swoon over you all the time. And we could nominate Near and myself as prom queen. And I would win. Because Near has no friends. And I'm popular as fuck. In fact I would say I was more popular than fuck."

What? What has Mello been smoking to come up with such a ridiculous plan?

"A prom, Mello? You've been reading too many American novels. And why would you and I be prom king and queen? Doesn't that seem a little…? Uhh…." I trailed off in confusion and looked down at the ground. Mello knew I was gay, but he'd never shown any interest to anything but beating Near before now. I looked up in time to see Mello blush and look down.

/\Mello/\

_Oh, fuck. What did I just say? I got carried away and didn't think. Shit, this is going to make everything awkward. _"I just thought it could be an 'as friends' sort of thing." _I hope he buys that._

"Mells, 'friends' don't try to get prom king and king. That's not a 'friends' type of thing. That's a' couples' type of thing. Mells…. Do you… Mells do you like me? In a more than 'friends' way I mean. "

_Shit he didn't buy it. Oh well…Maybe this will work out for the good. _"Matty….I…" But before I could finish my thought I was interrupted by Matt's soft lips against mine. Matt pulled back.

"Sorry." Matt whispered. "I had to try that." He made to turn away, but I caught his hand.

"Don't go. I didn't get the chance to enjoy that yet."

I pulled him closer and kissed him. He relaxed into the kiss as I gently pushed him against the closed door. This was more than I bargained for when we ran into this dark classroom. More than I'd bargained for, but that wasn't going to stop me from enjoying it.

"Mello… Why weren't we doing this a long time ago? If you liked me why didn't you say anything?" Matt wanted to know.

"Well… All I've been doing for years has been trying to beat Near. And I was…. _afraid_ of changing that. And I guess I was….._afraid_ of it ruining my chances to be L's successor. And I was…._afraid_ that you didn't like me this way. You've never shown any interest before…." _Jesus that was hard for me to say._

Matt kissed me again. I wasn't sure how I felt about that; I was pretty sure that I should be the one doing the kissing, but overall I didn't mind. Matt simply said, "Let's be prom king and…. Uhh….queen."

I smacked Matt's arm lightly. "King and king."

A/N: Two chapters in a day. Whoa. That means I probably wont be updating again until after Christmas. Happy Holidays, then!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, yes. Some Near action. Don't worry though; he's kinda just a secondary character. Or is he? Hehehe. Don't worry Near-haters, he gets no lovins from Matt or Mello. **

/\Matt/\

After Mello convinced Rogers that a prom was a good idea, (how the hell did Mello convince him, anyway?) we anonymously nominated Near as a prom queen candidate. That caused quite a few snickers during lunch when students went to check the candidates when they were posted at lunch. To my surprise, people weren't surprised when Mello came up as a candidate for prom queen. Mello got a quite a few pats on the back from other guys who called him 'brave' and quite a few glares from jealous girls.

He just loved all the attention.

It seemed like our plan was working flawlessly. I was nominated as prom king, Mello as queen ('_second king_' as he insisted on calling it) and it was like we were living a dream.

I'm still not sure how the hell Mello got himself nominated for queen. The other nominee was Halle, Near's only female friend.

/\Rogers/\

"Rogers why did you let Mello talk you into such a ridiculous plan? The idea of a Whammy's House prom? Utterly preposterous. The other children will use it as an excuse to grind on each other with no interference from authority. There is no point to this—this rhythmic ceremonial dancing. It's absurd. And Near will not be a party to your _plot _to make Near prom _queen_. Near does not wish to be perceived as a woman. Near also would prefer not to wear this ghastly dress!" Near gestured at the huge white 'ball gown' that looked like a wedding dress. Rogers had tried to make Near take the dress back to his room to try it on but Near had blatantly refused.

Rogers sat at his desk, intimidated by the pale boy's rare outburst. It wasn't every day Near get angry like this. _It was like Near to be a snarky little bastard-No. Don't think about the students that way, Rogers. _"Well, Near the way I see it this is an opportunity to show to the student body that you are the best student we have here and that excellence is to be rewarded. And you will be the prom queen if I have to stuff the ballot boxes myself. Look you already got nominated as a candidate so its obvious you have a chance! This is my final word. You will go along with my plan, or I will take away your toys."

"Fine. But I still don't like the dress." Near said as he twirled his hair with his index finger nervously.

**A/N: I'm not sure why I made Rogers such a dick. Sorry. OwO**


	4. Chapter 4

~Matt~

I knew it wasn't a good idea. I tried to warn him. He insisted, as always.

It had always been like this-Mello charging off on a rampage, Mello with a crazy, foolproof new idea to beat Near at this or that, Mello and his sneaking out of the Whammy's House at all hours, and me-tagging along to clean up the messes Mels left behind, keeping him out of too much trouble, sometimes even taking the blame for him without his knowledge. If it weren't for me, Mels would have gotten into enough trouble to have him out of the House by now, but somehow I either managed to take the blame for myself or Mello would somehow talk Rogers out of the punishment.

Near on the other hand was perfect. Never once stepped out of line, never misspoken, never badmouthed a teach, never forgotten to turn in homework… That was probably Mello's problem with Near in the first place; he couldn't understand how Near actually wanted to follow the rules. I understand Near, I get that he just has no desire to do anything but please himself. The only reason Near obeyed Rogers was because Rogers had won Nears loyalty with Lego bricks and plush toys.

Which is why I knew it would be a horrible idea to have a bonfire of Near's toys in the commons yard, at three in the morning, especially with the elections coming up so soon. Mello couldn't afford to loose any votes as prom 'queen'. Halle was ahead by just a few percent in the rankings, and although Near was abysmally far behind, that didn't mean he wouldn't get pity votes if something tragic happened.

Mello was going crazy.

Near was away 'testing' with Rogers, rumor had it that L himself was there, but that didn't stop Mello at all. It seemed to feed more fuel to the flames of his temporary insanity.

Mello had snuck into Near's rather large dorm room, moved all of the toys to the yard, and was now dousing them with gasoline in the faint glow of the weak night time lighting. Where he got the gasoline…I don't know. Who would give gasoline to a spastic, blond, leather clad teenager was a terrifying thought.

This was going too far, and for what? A .5 difference on a final grade? At what cost did setting fire to the only joy in Near's life become worth it? How could I stand by and let my best friend in the world do something so horrible?

Enough was enough.

~Mello~

"MELS!" Matt yelled as he jogged across the commons yard toward me. "We need to talk about this. _Now_."

_Fuck…_ I thought. "Matt I'm busy right now. Things to burn, votes to buy, dreams to crush."

"That's what I'm talking about Mel." He closed the remaining distance quickly, and quieted his voice as he neared me. "Why is this necessary? Why right now? What purpose will this serve? You and I both know this won't change anything. He still has the better grade, he's still the top in the school. Burning his things won't change any of that."

"That's why I have to… Matt… Don't you see, when he has nothing left, it will destroy him. He won't be able to be number one if he's moping about the school because his precious toys are gone." I pulled out a lighter and lifted it to do the deed.

Matt smacked the lighter out of my hand. "You think Rogers won't buy him more toys? And how are you supposed to take his place as number one if you've been _kicked out of Whammy's House_?_" _ Matt pushed me back roughly and whispered. "Don't you ever stop to think about people other than yourself? What would I do if you were gone?" He trailed off into silence. "What would I do without you Mels, without my best friend?"

He locked eyes with me in the faint light, and I could see the pain deep in his eyes. "Matt… I'm sorry.… I.. didn't think-"

He cut off when the rest of the lights came on, the darkness suddenly bright as a football field.

There was Rogers, a very sleepy looking Near, another well dressed old man, and another man. He was tall, but stooped, was barefoot, and had wild black hair.

It was L.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry my updates are sporadic! My life is chaos... and mostly I'm lazy. But I'm mostly done with the next chapter and it should be up by Friday at the latest. Thanks for reading & I'd love to read your reviews:) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing:)  
**

~Matt~

What can you say at a time like this? I wanted to laugh, crazy as it seems. There we were, standing in the commons yard, before us stacked high a huge pile of Near's various plush toys and action figures, arguing about whether or not to torch Near's shit because I didn't want Mello in any trouble and of course all of the people who could kick Mello out of the House happened to be walking across the commons yard at this godawful hour in the morning.

"Matt! Mello! What are you doing out here at this hour? You should be in your dorms." Roger peered over his glasses at the sight of two teenaged boys with a truly gigantic pile of toys.

Mello stood stony faced and silent. _Would he admit what he was planning on doing?_ I wondered. I searched his face for any signs of what the blond was about to do.

Near cocked his head and softly stated in his matter-of-fact manner, "Those are my toys. Why do they smell of gasoline?"

I couldn't meet Near's eyes.

Roger eyes widened as he connected the dots. I could feel the glare he was giving us bore through my skull into the back of my brain, back to where the good guy buried deep inside me was screaming _tell the truth_. I couldn't meet his gaze, but out of the corner of my eye I could see typical Mello. He was looking right back at Roger looking impassive as could be. It was Mello's move.

"Would you like a chance to explain?" Roger's face was red. Strangely, Near seemed indifferent which infuriated Mello, I could tell, though try as he might to keep it hidden. The question hung in the night air. Roger's eyebrows were bobbing on his face, and it reminded me of a giant fuzzy caterpillar, which was very inappropriate for the moment. I almost let out a chuckle.

~Roger~

_Oh GOD. Why can't these two behave? They pull something like this while L and Watari are here? And while Watari is evaluating my position? Could they have worse timing? I'll have to deal with this quickly…_

"Well?" I huffed. "Whose idea was this? I'll give you this one chance to be honest. It'll be better for you if you tell the truth I promise." My tone lacked sincerity. Oops.

The blond child in front of me rolled his eyes and shrugged. I knew he was the instigator. He always was, and up until now either his red headed sidekick had taken the fall or Mello had charmed his way out of trouble. Though childish and prone to fits of rage, he could be quite the little snake. Up until now of course there hadn't been much serious trouble he had had to talk himself out of. Up until now his idea of a prank was such as: hiding Nears toys or clothes, unscrewing halfway salt and pepper lids on Nears table in the dining hall so that if he were to use them the seasonings would spill everywhere, and tripping Near in the hallways. But this was different, and cruel in a way. Everything of course would have been replaced, but the damage Near's precious psyche would have received would have been tragic.

I fixed Mello with a harder glare, almost forgetting that Matt was there-as one tends to do- so I was astonished when Matt was the one who spoke first.


End file.
